void_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of the Phoenix
The Empire of the Phoenix is an empire in the forest. About The Empire of the Phoenix is a forest empire, it's more than just one server and owns several for different purposes. The most commonly used are Tundra and Ice Palace. A member must be accepted into the group after taking a series of tests, then they will be put into a fitting clan based on these results. There are multiple clans in the empire, which are led by their own Clan Leaders, and specialize in different types of training. Clans will often have Clan Tournaments with each other, in which all of the members fight with each other in a tournament-bracket style. These are meant to prepare the clans for wars, and are quite fun. Roleplay Lore Thirty years have passed since the complete turmoil and utter destruction of Abominable, Frosty, Sled, and many others. Many remain missing or deceased. It's almost as if none of these civilizations had ever existed in the first place. That was at least how it was. By the same hands that led the rebellion, few masked warriors arose to reclaim what was left of the barren wastelands. Over time, a new empire made it's claim to victory, and began slowly rebuilding the legacies left by warriors of the past. From ashes and dust, the mighty phoenix arises in the hearts of heroes called to the empire. Organizations and clans are formed, transforming what was once a scarce refugee camp into a whole new journey. New warriors are trained, and the legends of old continue. Ranks & Rules Ranks: Empire Leader - An empire leader calls the shots in the empire. They have priority over all other leaders and ranks. General - A general is the second-in-command of the empire. They are tactic strategists and plan out attacks. Admiral / Moderator (or "mode" on CP) - A moderator is in the same amount of power as a General. Except instead of attack strategies, they make sure that empire clanspeople are in order and following the rules. Clan Leader - A clan leader leads and moderates a clan. They can set specific requirements to join their clan, such as being a magic user or only hand-to-hand combat; or have requirements on how long you must be in the empire. They keep track of the clans and can give clansmen different lines of ranks. Veteran - A veteran is someone in the empire who has been a part of it for a long time, has contributed many, and is respected by several others of the Empire. First Line Clansmen ("won line" or first line if it shows in CP) - A first line clansmen is a clansmen who has shown professional fighting skills, followed rules, and helped out other clansmen. Second Line Clansmen ("too line" or second line in CP) - A second line clansmen is someone who might not have as much experience as a first line, but has shown off intermediate skill of fighting and followed rules decently. Third Line Clansmen ("tree line" or third line) - A third line clansmen is a beginner in the clan. They don't have too much experience. New Arrival - A new arrival is an empire member who has just joined the empire and doesn't have a clan yet. Rules: Complete rule list can be found here. Servers CP Servers: Main: Tundra Back Ups: Sabertooth, Frostbite Training/Recruiting/Events: Ice Palace Mirai.so Servers: N/A Penguin Lodge Groups: #Darkness Category:Forest Roleplay Category:Club Penguin